Letters from Me Too You
by INeedTherapy
Summary: A series of one-shots   Through a long series of letters, B.J and Trapper get to know each other and learn more about the best friend they both hold so dear. *Not Slash*
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Me Too You

A/N: Yo, just a new member here on Fanfiction. Please go easy on me; this is my first M.A.S.H fanfic. …..So please don't hate me.

But just a quick heads up, every chapter will be a different letter from either B.J or Trapper. They won't be long and this fics gonna be a mix of humor, friendship, and angst. Also letters will take place during actual episodes or in-between them. Hopefully you guys will like it and not kill me. And hopefully it's not gonna be super confusing. Sorry if it is and if you guys hate it : (

Rating: T-M (Blood, Alcoholism, Cursing, Gory Detail)

Please forgive any missed grammar or spelling.

Note: I do not own M.A.S.H

Well, hope you enjoy it, once again, sorry if you don't. D:

Letter # 1

John walked lazily to his mailbox that sit just at the end of his sidewalk. He would happily call his house perfect - not too big, but not too small. It had a big yard and a lovely garden. He opened the mailbox with a '_pop_', pulled out a handful of mail and looked through it. However as he looked he was shocked to find a letter from Korea, addressed to him. For a moment he just looked at it, staring dumbly as if the letter were staring back. When it finally sunk in he dashed back into his house and to his private study. After shutting the door he tore the letter open carefully. However as he skimmed through the letter he noticed it wasn't from his dearest friend Hawkeye, but someone else. John knew it wasn't a mistake that he got this letter, it was addressed to him, but he didn't know who the writer was. Trapper cocked a brow and decided to read this letter from a stranger.

'_Dear Trapper,_

_My name is B.J Hunnicutt, the surgeon that took your place after you were sent home._'

Trapper's brows drew together, what did B.J stand for? Shrugging it off he continued.

'_I know this has to be more than a little odd, but I found an old letter tucked away at the corner of my cot and asked Hawk about it. He told me it was one of yours and it was one of the first letters you received while here at Korea. It's how I got your address and I couldn't help but write to the famed 'Trapper John' Hawkeye always talks about.'_

Trapper gave a snort, '_A little odd_'? But this guy knew Hawkeye obviously, so John read on, his heart giving a painful beat as he read the next sentence.

'_I actually met Hawkeye as he was chasing after you, yelling- standing at the airfield that he only missed you by ten minutes. Hawk's told me all about you, always talking about the pranks the two of you constantly pulled. Especially the ones you pulled on Frank._ _He even said that you and he were the best pranksters at the 4077th. And Frank wow, what a guy hun? I really don't see how you lasted so long with his constant bickering. When Hawk and I first met, on the way back to the camp, he told me one of Frank's many nicknames, Ferret Face. And funny enough, the very first words I actually said to Frank (While drunk with Hawkeye, might I add) were "What say you, Ferret Face?" '_

Trapper barked loudly in laughter, the image of a drunken Hawkeye and this B.J fellow who called Frank Ferret Face during their first meeting was too much. And he could only imagine what Frank's reaction was. John brushed away a tear and read on.

'_And Hawk, I couldn't even imagine what this place would be like without him here; he really is the only person here that pulls me through each and every day of hell we have to endure. But oddly enough I end up babysitting him when he drinks himself to sleep or goes into a funk when he loses a patient. So….I guess it's a fair enough trade. I don't mind really, and I __**would**__ call Hawkeye nothing but a big kid with a scalpel, but he's far too good a surgeon for that.'_

Trappers face turned melancholy, so Hawk was still drinking himself senseless and still thought he could save the world, along with every life in it. In a strange way, John wished he were still there with Hawkeye, to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays slightly sane. He was interested in this B.J guy. He seemed fond of Hawk…seemed to have picked up the pieces that Trapper left behind. And possibly glued a cracking Hawkeye back together, for now anyway. Trapper read on, a content smile now on his face.

'_I've also met Margret. Beautiful women, but I think Klinger has better legs for a dress.'_

Trapper laughed hard, remembering Klinger and his choice of dress.

'_And in case you were wondering, Hawk's doing well; just the other day he put almost an entire bottle of itching powder in Frank's clothes. Then a little while before that he and I stole a bit of Hot Lips makeup one night and Frank walked around half the morning looking like a clown. Scared the death out of one of the patients in post-op though.'_

Trapper had to stop reading and put the letter down, doubling over in laughter that hurt his stomach and burned his lungs from lack of air. That was just like Hawkeye, never giving Frank any peace.

'_But I'm still trying to pull his reins all the way in. It's a little harder than I thought, he just seems to drowned himself with guilt sometimes, as if taking the sins of everyone, enemy or comrade, patient or doctor, and placing them on his back. How'd you handle him when he got into that messy mind set?_

_Well, away I just wanted to send you a hello letter, I was curious about the famed John Trapper. _

_Best Wishes,_

_B.J_

Trapper smiled while grabbing a pen and paper, he had a letter to send to Korea.

A/N: Don't hate me if it's bad! Please D:


	2. Chapter 2

Letters from Me Too You

A/N: Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it. ^^; Sorry for the wait. And super sorry it's so long and if this sucks, once again, please don't hate me ):

Also please forgive any missed grammar or spelling.

Letter # 2

Radar walked into the Swamp, and into a familiar sight. Hawkeye passed out on his cot with B.J not far away, with his nose in a book. B.J gave Radar a gentle smile and the young boy returned it. He was actually surprised that B.J wasn't asleep as well, they had just gotten finished with casualties. The doctors had been busy for days. Radar walked over to B.J and handed him a letter, while pausing with the other.

"Um, B.J do you mind holding Hawkeye's mail? I'm afraid if I take it back I'll lose it. It's a letter from his dad." He whispered, so not to wake the ebony haired man behind him.

B.J smiled. "Sure Radar and thanks." He said, gesturing to the letters.

Radar smiled goofily. "You're welcome, but how come you're not asleep? You and Hawk have been at it for at least three days."

B.J glanced over at Hawkeye, who was huddled in on himself-forming a ball almost-half of his face covered with the blanket. He hadn't even bothered cleaning up before he went to sleep. Hawkeye still smelt of blood, guts, and sweat. His hair was sticking out in every direction you could think of and then some. B.J frowned slightly.

"Well, I took breaks Radar so, while I _am_ tired, Hawk over there -who took no breaks at all since the casualties started coming, is now completely dead to the war, and the world." B.J said, watching as Radar shook his head sadly.

"Poor Hawk, well you should rest up to B.J and take over at Post-Op. Major Burns is there right now so I can't deliver any mail."

B.J cocked a brow. "Why?" He asked confused.

"Because he scares me." Radar said as he started off.

B.J cupped a hand to his mouth to silence the laugh that tried to come out. Shaking his head he looked at his letter while placing Hawkeye's under his pillow. He was surprised to see it was from Trapper. He'd honestly thought the other man would have just crumpled up the letter he sent him and left it at that.

B.J looked over to Hawkeye, making sure he hadn't somehow managed to wake up. However the only indication of life, let alone wakefulness, was the slow rise and fall of Hawkeyes side. Satisfied he was alone; B.J quietly tore open the letter and began to read.

'_Dear B.J,_

_Trapper here, I got your letter just in case you didn't know, and I gotta tell ya'- I got a real kick out of it. I can't believe you really called Frank Ferret Face when you first met him, I myself waited until the second time I saw him.'_

B.J laughed softly, not wanting to wake his friend, he continued on.

'_And ya, it might be a little odd, what with us not even knowing each other and all, but hey- what the heck. It's good to know Hawk talks about me, I mean-who could forget a face like mine?'_

B.J grinned; he could definitely see why it was so easy for Hawkeye and Trapper to get along.

'_And man, that's just like Hawk; he never gives Frank any peace. I remember one time when we put Frank in a full body cast while he was asleep, and then suspended him. When he woke up he thought he'd broken every bone in his body. Me and Hawk couldn't look at him without laughing for days. And another time Hawk taped Franks eyes shut and when he came to he went running around the camp, smashing into everything, screaming he was blind.'_

B.J laughed loudly, the sound shattering the peaceful calm and quiet of the tent. He quickly turned when Hawkeye groaned, mumbling franticly in his sleep. He seemed to fight with the air a moment, his hands pushing at something B.J couldn't see. B.J held his breath, already reaching for a hiding place for Trapper's letter. However after a moment Hawkeye settled down, simply turning on his side and going back to sleep. B.J breathed a sigh of relief and then continued to read. He felt sympathy for Trapper when he read the next part of the letter.

'_And ya, I __**was **__wondering about Hawk. I know the feeling of havening to babysit him. But like you, I didn't mind, knowing he was alright was payment enough, well that and the heck we put Frank through. I've never met a better prankster. We had our old colonel pulling his hair out because of all of the complaints Frank put in about them. And our old colonel, wish you could have met him. He was the best man on earth; little slow the draw, but still a damn good man. But since the world's so fair and just, he was killed on his way home.'_

B.J's could feel the bitterness in Trapper's last statement, as if it were seeping into him. His heart gave a painful beat; he'd only heard Hawk talk about his old commanding officer a few times. And each time his eyes were overwhelmed with a sadness B.J couldn't nor wanted to feel or understand.

'_Boy, after Hennery died, Hawk was a mess, taking care of Radar during the day and drinking himself sick during the night. I was almost afraid to leave him alone most of the time. But after a little while Hawk got over it, finally able to accept what'd happened.'_

B.J looked over at Hawkeye, wondering how he'd managed to stay sane after the loss of two of his dearest friends. Hennery had died and Trapper had left.

'_So, what do you think of wonderful, festive Korea. They love decorating in red and like to start off days with a bang. I remember the first few nights I spent there; I'd never been so scared in my life. I couldn't sleep and so me and Hawk just talked most of the night, then pulled our very first prank on Frank. It wasn't anything crazy, but it's still my favorite prank.'_

B.J cocked a brow, this should be interesting.

'_Well, it was simply really, he was sleeping in pants and a sweater, so we sewed him to his cot. When he was finally lose from the cot he didn't have any clothing left-Radar had to cut him out- and then we hid all of his clothes and made him walk around the compound in a towel. See, simple-nothing crazy.'_

B.J snorted, covering his mouth with one hand and holding his side with the other. Of course they thought _that_ wasn't crazy. B.J took a moment to recover and looked over at Hawkeye. Still sound asleep. B.J went back to the letter.

'_And ya wanna know something Beej-'_

B.J wanted to laugh. It was almost scary how alike Trapper and Hawkeye were. He didn't even know the man and he was already calling him Beej.

'_The one thing I hated more than Korea, more than having to put kids back together, was Hawkeye with a broken will. When that happens it just seems to get a little darker during the day and colder at night. It's like losing the only happiness you've ever know and in a way we did, Hawkeye really is the only happiness the 4077__th__ knowns. He's just such a strong spirited guy, tough, but caring. Always prepared and strong, but always breakable to. And before-when you asked me how I handled Hawk when he drank himself senseless and got into funks and what not, well-I just baby sat him. Then waited for the storm to blow over. It's all I could do. And that's all you can do.'_

B.J stopped reading for a moment, rolling this information over in his head. He felt his heart go out to Trapper, and to Hawkeye. The two had obviously been very close. He couldn't imagine being in this hell hole with your best friend, and then lose him. He sighed, looks like he got a little more than he bargained for with Hawk, but he smiled softly. He really didn't mind babysitting.

'_Anyway B.J, I'd like to hear from you again. _

_Later,_

_Trapper_

_P.S, what does B.J stand for?'_

B.J put the letter away quietly, making sure Hawkeye would never find it, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. A smile was forming on his face.

A/N: Please don't hate me if it's not good! D:


End file.
